Donna Moses Brown
Real Name: Donna Moses Brown Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: '''Tulsa, Oklahoma '''Date: December 3, 1984 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: February 15, 1947 Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 pounds Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Unrevealed Case Details: Donna Moses was married twice; tragically, both of her husbands were murdered. After their deaths, she raised her two children on her own. She later became involved in a church group who wrote letters to inmates. In 1983, Donna began writing letters to a convicted murderer named Michael Wayne Brown. Soon, she started visiting him in prison. According to her daughter, Sherry Nickerson, Donna was lonely and found companionship with Brown. The two began a romantic relationship. They wrote to each other and talked on the phone every day. She apparently did not know the circumstances surrounding the crime that put Brown in prison. In 1974, Brown, then eighteen, and a friend, Dennis Woodward, burglarized an insurance office in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Thirty-seven-year-old insurance investigator Richard Sullivan arrived in the office during the burglary to pick up a file. He was robbed and then shot to death by Brown. Disturbingly, Brown told his accomplice that if he had another bullet he would have "shot his eyes out". After the crime, the two, along with a friend, Delores Strange, went to a restaurant for breakfast where bragged about the murder. The two men were eventually arrested, tried, and convicted of the murder. Brown was sentenced to death, but his sentence was later commuted to life in prison without parole. By the time Brown and Donna met in 1984, he had spent nine years in prison. After they fell in love, the two married. Donna sent her children to live with relatives and followed Brown as he was transferred to different prisons. At some points, she was living out of her car. In November, he was transferred to a minimum security prison. On December 3, just a few months after the wedding, Brown and another inmate escaped from the Jess Dunn Correctional Center in Taft, Oklahoma. Authorities assumed that Donna had driven the getaway car. Donna vanished just a week before her daughter Sherry Nickerson's 15th birthday. A few days after the escape, the authorities tracked the couple to Paris, Texas. However, they vanished before they could be arrested. The Browns, using the aliases David and Sherry Gregory, were later tracked down to New Jersey. They have also lived in Kentucky, Texas and Virginia. In 1987, Donna called Sherry to tell her that she had split up with Brown and that she would soon return, but she never did. She called her children again in either 1990 or 1991, and asked if she had any grandchildren, but at the time she didn't. However, since then, Sherry and her brother David have each had a son, and they want their children to met their long-lost grandmother. Authorities and her family believe that she is afraid to come home because of her involvement in the escape. However, there are no arrest warrants out for her, and she is allowed to come home at any time. Suspects: ' Michael Wayne Brown '''Extra Notes: ' This case first aired on the April 10, 1998 episode. '''Results: Solved. In June of 1999, Donna was located living in Kettering, Ohio, with Michael Brown, under the names Kenneth and Linda Ginter. They were located after a viewer, Greg, recognized their photo on the Unsolved Mysteries website. The Ginters owned a local video store where Greg's wife worked. Coincidentally, "Kenneth" called Greg around the same time he viewed the photo, asking if his wife could work that night. At that point, Greg told him about viewing Brown's photo on the website. "Kenneth" responded by saying that everyone had a twin. Realizing that they had been discovered, the Browns returned back to Oklahoma and turned themselves in to the police. Brown went back to prison and received an additional two years to his sentence while Donna was reunited with her family. In 2016, Donna was arrested for obtaining food stamps by fraud, identity theft and unlawful use or display of license or identification card. She was allegedly still using the name Linda Ginter to receive various benefits. Links: * Donna Brown on Unsolved Archive * Donna and Michael Brown Update on Unsolved Archive * Life on the lam was low-key * Friend blew whistle on escaped prisoner * Woman of many names suspected of identity theft ---- Category:Oklahoma Category:1984 Category: Solved Category: Disappearances Category:Escape